The Legacy
by Feria Rolan
Summary: We all know Shmee is Squee’s misguiding bear…but who else has he influenced besides vulnerable little Squee?
1. Default Chapter

BOOM!  
  
Loud, rolling thunder boomed into a small boy's area. He clutched his bear to his chest, eyes wide, mouth slightly agape. His shoulders shook slightly as he watched the light show illuminate the night through the window of his little room.  
  
"What's that, Shmee? I'm scared, though. I don't wanna leave my room."  
  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING TO?!"  
  
Johnny cowered in the corner as his burly step dad barged into the room. "Shm-"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
WHAM!  
  
And Johnny was against the wall in a second.  
  
"Are you going to speak any more? Are you going to scream?"  
  
Johnny gulped, hard.  
  
"ARE YOU?"  
  
"No," he squeaked. And the first hit was dispensed.  
  
Johnny crumpled, being so skinny and small. His breathing was starting to shudder out. But he would live. He hoped. A second hit. A third. Large bruises were forming all over him. Tears streamed down his round face. He stood up, looking up at the violent man who was his step dad.  
  
The door opened with a slight whoosh. His mother, eyes alert and wide, came storming in. "What..what are you doing?" She asked, straightening out her black dress.  
  
"Nothing, honey."  
  
"It sure doesn't look like nothing."  
  
"Well it IS, honey."  
  
"JOHNNY!"  
  
The woman spotted Johnny, quietly crying, curled up in a little ball on the ground, hugging Shmee. He was trembling, and she took him into his arms and hugged him, and with that, Johnny let out a cry of intense pain. "What happened here?" She asked, pulling his shirt up a bit so she could see what was inflicting the pain. Se let out a choked sob upon seeing her beloved son's side, stomach, chest. She cradled him carefully, setting him down lightly on his bed.  
  
"Don't I ever catch you doing that to my son again!"  
  
"Don't speak to me like that."  
  
Whack.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Whack.  
  
"DADDY!!! DON'T HIT MOMMY!" Screamed Johnny, now standing on his bed. When his step dad approached him again, he crouched down so that only his back could be seen or touched.  
  
WHACK.  
  
The back of a sturdy hand met Johnny's back, and it would be sure to leave a bruise. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

Johnny woke with a start. His sides and his back hurt. He stretched, and contracted again. "Oowww." he half whined, wincing. He grudgingly got out of bed, and dressed for the day.  
  
"Come on, Shmee. Let's go get breakfast."  
  
Johnny tiptoed down the stairs, edging his way around the house. He only smiled when he saw his mother sitting at the table, sipping on coffee and reading a newspaper. He slipped into the kitchen, making himself a bowl of cereal. He gave his mom a quick 'good morning' hug before sitting down to eat.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Won't face this day and I won't care now,  
  
the sunrise promises nothing new  
  
Everyday is the same  
  
when looking straight ahead  
  
Caught in the safety of routine  
  
I lose myself again  
  
And if only for a moment do I  
  
truly feel this way,  
  
then suddenly it all becomes  
  
something of worth to me  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Johnny trudged to school before his menacing step dad could wake up, not wanting to try his luck. He sighed heavily, knowing what the kids at school would say already. They were all getting to that age.becoming more aware. "I hate seventh grade," Johnny said under his breath. 'Ah, here comes one of the morons now,' Johnny thought as a little red haired girl, who was wearing her hair in pigtails, approached him. "What," she giggled, "Happened to you?"  
  
"Go away, Candace."  
  
"But I want to know what happened. You look all...well...uglier than you usually do!"  
  
Johnny shot that girl a death glare, and she quickly scampered away to all her other giggly friends.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Won't face this day and I won't care now,  
  
the sunrise promises nothing new  
  
And here I will stay with four walls round  
  
my heart in a room that won't betray  
  
Now that I've gone too far,  
  
this escape has caught up with me  
  
Everyone's gone  
  
They all realized that I stopped caring  
  
so long ago that today  
  
was only taken for granted  
  
And tomorrow's just one more  
  
that I believe I deserve  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
As Johnny entered the classroom, more giggles and people poking fun greeted him. He lowered his eyes and took his seat in the back. A kid named Paul sauntered up to his desk, leaning on it. "So what's on your mind, Nny? Your boyfriend? Or something else? And why are your arms all bruised? Have you been trying to build up, or something? You're so frigging skinny, no wonder you'd want to," He taunted.  
  
"Shut up, Paul. I am not in the mood."  
  
"Oooh..not in the mood? What happened? Did he dump you?"  
  
Johnny tried to ignore the boy, but he was feeling his anger building up. "Getting mad, Nny?" Paul continued to fan the fire. "I see." Paul walked away, leaving Johnny fuming. The day would not go well. The other students would see to that.  
  
Johnny pulled Shmee out of his book bag, and looked at him intently. "No, Shmee. I can't hurt people. It's wrong! I know they hurt me, and intend to, but.."  
  
Johnny's little reverie was broken as he was pushed up against a tree, and punched in the face. He winced and squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to see who it was hitting him. He tool a hard blow to the stomach, then another one to his chin.  
  
"Ow."  
  
"Stop complaining!"  
  
Johnny figured out who it was. It was Paul's older brother, Ben, with Paul standing close behind. He was grinning wickedly at Johnny's pain. "Emm.could we be rational here? I mean, I didn't really do anything." And it earned him another blow to the stomach.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Won't face this day and I won't care now,  
  
the sunrise promises nothing new  
  
And here I will stay with four walls round  
  
my heart in a room that won't betray  
  
Spent too many hours in this room,  
  
leaving the world outside my door  
  
In failed attempts to forget about,  
  
being frustrated with myself  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Johnny winced in pain. Ten minutes later, and he was still pinned up against that tree. Taking blow after blow after blow - and what could he do? Complain? No, that would only cause more problems. He would be hit again, no doubt. He could only wait for a sign as to when his temporary captors might release him..and he knew it probably would hurt, even when they did. 


End file.
